


Wildflower

by Katface



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katface/pseuds/Katface
Summary: Amu is a waitress at club Black Lynx. After the death of her family she must deal with the broken foster system where she is abused and feels unwanted. What happens when she meets Ikuto, the owner of black lynx. Will Amu tolerate the egotistical player who wants her? And what happens when she finds out she's carrying the club owners child? What will she do? Take responsibility, or leave Ikuto and deal with everything on her own.





	1. It's the game!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335463) by amutolovers. 



> I am going to start by saying I was originally just the beta reader to this story. The writer to this story is Amutolovers. She is amazing and I loved helping her. The reason I am even posting this is I haven't heard from her in YEARS and I have been getting a lot of PMs asking if she will continue this story and if the next chapter is ready. I will be honest, Chapter 15 was the last chapter I received from her and after that she just never got back on the website. With that being said I have felt compelled to finish this story because I had such a love for this story and put a LOT of work into it. Amutolovers has full credit to the first 15 chapters. I take credit to editing chapters 1-2 and 7-15. ToriiPheniox edited chapters 3-6. From now on though I will be taking full credit for the story ideas. If for some reason Amutolovers magically appears after years of being absent I will kindly remove the story but for now I will take over for those who are still interested in finding out what happens. Thank you all and please remember I do not own Shugo Chara/OHSHC or its characters. I do how ever own the original characters.

' _God, my body hurts so badly. The pain is excruciating this time._ ' Amu thought as she winched in pain _._ It's not the first time this has happened to her. She has experienced pain like this before but they have never hit her this hard before. Amu stood in absolute silence, waiting for the next blow to her body as her foster mom abused her.

The Hinamori family died in a car accident a little over two years ago, leaving Amu victim to the broken foster system. Her so called ' foster parents' took her in after the incident and at first they were the sweetest people and were kind to her. Unfortunately that kindness was short lived. Once they started receiving the checks that were meant to financially help support taking her in, they began to abuse her. Only having love for the money she helped them receive every month, they treated Amu like property and not a person.

As her foster mom continued to verbally abuse her and assault her body Amu simply allowed it to happen. What could she do? She couldn't fight back or she could end up in juvenile detention. Her foster mom told her many times that if she ever said a word of what they did to her that she would call the authorities and have her arrested for "Attacking her and forcing her to use self-defense."

Once her foster mother had finished with her, she left Amu beaten and bruised on the living room floor. With a pain filled gasp releasing from her mouth, Amu slowly sat up from the floor and took a moment to catch her breath.  _'I think she may have bruised a rib this time.'_  Amu thought to herself as she struggles to stand up. She gripped onto the coffee table and raised herself up. It's just another day, she hoped the pain would subside before she left for work. She couldn't afford to call out again, they were bound to fire her if she kept saying she was sick all the time.

Amu held the side of her stomach and limped her way back to her bedroom to get ready. She would need to apply some heavy makeup to cover the bruises and perhaps tape up her stomach to stop the aching in her ribs. She foster mother had kicker her pretty hard in the ribs and she couldn't be sure she hadn't actually cracked it.

* * *

 

"It's nice to see you young master." A butler greet a man with striking midnight blue hair. The young man had just walked in to his home when he was greeted. "You too." he replied casually as he walked away and made his way to his bedroom.

' _Today has been most uneventful. Just another boring day doing the same routine. Perhaps I will go out to the club tonight.'_  he thought to himself as he grab his phone and began to dial a number. Moments later someone answered. "What's up Ikuto?" said a voice on the other line.

"Tonight, Black Lynx Club. You in?" Ikuto asked as he sat down on his large king sized bed. "Sure, I'll tell the others." the voice replied and Ikuto hung up the phone.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the heir of Tsukiyomi Inc. One of the largest and biggest corporation in all of Japan and number two in the world. Ikuto may have looked like a normal teenager but he has been groomed for success from the day he was born. His face always shown up in business magazines or gossip magazines. He has a special trademark smirk that always seems to have girls drool over him.

While he may be an exceptional business man, his fault is his need to be with a new lady every week. He didn't care though, as Ikuto saw it, he had every right to be with whoever he wanted and however many he saw fit. "Why have one when you can have them all" was his philosophy. But unbeknownst to him, he was about to get a rude wake up call later that night.

* * *

 

Amu held the side of her stomach and limped her way out of her bedroom. She had needed to apply some heavy makeup to cover the bruises on her face and had to tape up her stomach to stop the aching in her ribs.

Amu hobbled her way to the entrance way to grab her bag for work. She was stopped dead in her tracks though by her foster mother who was glaring at her from her spot on the living room couch.

Amu's face paled and she quickly grabbed her stuff off the hook in the entrance way. "Where the hell are you rushing off too in such a damn hurry?" Her foster mom asked with annoyance in her voice. "Work, I'll be home late." Amu muttered quietly before she opened the front door to leave. She didn't want to wait for a reply, she didn't think her body could handle another beating if her foster mother were to get mad again.

Amu released a long sighed, before she continued to walk the long route to her work. Along the way she contemplated the same thing she did every time she left the house.

Amu wasn't stupid, she knew she was in a bad situation and she should leave and never look back. She wanted to just pack what little she had and just leave in the middle of the night. She'd managed to save up enough money from working as a waitress to make her escape. All that was left to do was obtaining the courage to not second guess herself and just go.

After about thirty minutes of half walking and half limping, Amu had finally arrived to work. She quickly dropped her stuff in the workers lounge and then changed into her uniform. She wore a long black sleeve button up along with red vest. Paired with some nice black slacks to match her black stiletto heels. After changing she went to clock in and began her rounds at her designated table section.

"Ikuto. Over here!" A young man called his name as he entered  _his_ club. Yes, he was the owner of Black Lynx, one of the fanciest clubs/restaurants in Tokyo. "Yo Kukai, what's up man?" Ikuto greeted his best friend.

Souma Kukai, not only was he the most famous soccer player in all of Japan currently but he was also Ikuto's long time best friend. They've been getting into trouble together for years; always throwing outrageous parties together with tons of girl and alcohol present.

"Nagi, Tadase and Kairi will be here soon." Kukai announced as he glanced around the packed club. Ikuto just nod his head, he began to scan the room for a sexy girl to take home tonight. His eyes peeled the room, seem a few couples eating together and some workers helping them. finally his eyes caught a glimpse of pink. He turns around and sees a girl with pale pink hair waiting on a table. Sadly, Ikuto couldn't get a good view of her face because she was facing away from him.

Seeing how well the club uniform fit to her body caused Ikuto to smirk. After Kukai and he had taken a seat at their table, Ikuto asked one of the food runners to call her over to them. Ikuto was positive that she would have no issues going home with him to have some fun tonight.

The food runner walked over and talked to the manager on duty before walking back to the kitchen. Ikuto watched as the manager went over and talked with the girl. When she turned her body around to look in his direction, he could she her face. He froze, her big honey-colored eyes caught his azure one. Her face looked so beautiful, even if she was wearing a bit too much make-up. He smirk, he couldn't wait to play with her.

"Hinamori Amu" her manager ran up to her before she could move. "Yes, sir?" she asked politely, giving a slight bow with difficulty from her hurt ribs. "Someone extremely important has request you to serve him and his party. You must kind, you must be cordial. I want him leaving here happy understand? He is the owner of this club and can have anyone of us fired so give him whatever he wants. Your job tonight is to only sever him and his guests." Her boss explained to her while he pointed with his head to a midnight blue haired boy and some of his friends sitting in a rounded corner booth.

She angled her head slightly so she could see the young man's face. She saw him smirk, a sly smirk. She sighed, _'Another long day with obnoxious men to deal with. Just what I need today.'_  she thought exasperated. "I'll do my best to keep the owner happy sir. You can count on me." She said to her manager with the fakest smile she had ever given still present on her face. Her body still felt exhausted from the pain that her monster of a mother inflicted upon her, but she pushed though it and walked over to greet the table of young men. The blue haired one in particular.

"Hello everyone, my name is Amu Hinamori. I will be your sever this evening. Can I start any of you gentlemen off with a cocktail or a regular drink? She asked in a chipper voice. If she was lucky, they would all tip her really well. "I want a glass of cranberry and vodka please" replied the blue hair man.

"No problem sir, is there anything else you want? Perhaps an appetizer to start you off." she asked before getting ready to more on to the next order. Removing her attention away from him must have been the wrong move, because the young man leaned forward and smirked. He was all but demanding her attention.

"Yeah, I want you." Was his final answer.

 


	2. It's Personal

Amu rolled her eyes in vexation, she could feel her composure slipping as the seconds passed. This man was not the first to act so forward with her. Fortunately, she knew just how to deal with a man like him. She didn’t care if he was the owner or not, she’d be damned before allowing some asshole to harass her at work. With haste, Amu silently walked to the other side of the table and proceeded to take Kukai’s drink order.  The rest of Ikuto’s friends, who had all shown up earlier, took note of the waitresses clever move to ignore Ikuto and proceed to snicker.

To say Ikuto was shocked was an understatement. Sure he had been politely turned down by women before but never had a women straight up ignored him before. Especially not in front of his closest peers. _‘She wasn’t even discreet in turning me down. What the hell is wrong with her?’_ Ikuto contemplated. Amu went to each of his friends and took their orders, meanwhile ikuto attempted to heal his battered ego. 

Once Amu completed her task of taking everyone’s order, she mentally prepared herself to return to the pest of a club owner. Walking back to Ikuto, Amu released a sigh that made her wince from the pain in her side.“Now, is there anything food related that you would like sir? And no I am not on the menu, so do us both a favor and please don’t ask.” Amu said in a firm voice, still attempting at politeness. 

Not knowing how to respond, Ikuto simply glanced at his menu and ordered the spinach and artichoke dip. Amu jotted down the order and looked back at the group. “Alright, I will have your orders out as soon as possible. If you’ll excuse me.” Amu explained before collecting the menus from the table and walking away. She prayed that she was at least concealing her limp while she walked away. “Stupid heels aren’t helping my ankle at all. ” she muttered to herself as she made her way to the bar.

 

* * *

 

“She just made things more interesting.” Ikuto muttered to himself as the feisty waitress walked away. _‘If she wants to play hard to get then I’m just going to have to put a bit more effort into this. That’s alright, I like a challenge.’_ Ikuto chuckled to himself while allowing his eyes to follow the pink haired beauty. He was slightly concerned to notice the young lady limping just a bit. _‘Must be the heels. Anyone would be uncomfortable in those things.’_ he explained it away as he resumed talking with his friends.

Amu handed her drink orders to the bartender and waited for him to make her beverages. After a few minutes the drinks were done and Amu sauntered back over to Ikuto's table. She distributed all the drinks to the men there and saved the cranberry and vodka for last. Amu placed the drink down in front of Ikuto before she began to turn away. She was quickly stopped by Ikuto who pulled her swiftly on to his lap.

“OW, Stop!” accidently exclaimed. The sharp movement sent searing pain up her side where her foster mother had previously kicked her. Ikuto stopped pulling immediately, noticing she looked to be in actual pain, but didn’t let her off his lap. Amu was stunned by the nerve of the man who was unfortunately under her. She regain her composure with a few breaths and managed to stay calm.

She attempted to escape his steel grip but it was useless, she was stuck on his lap. The more she moved the more it hurt. _‘This is just ridiculous, this dude has it coming to him.’_ Amu thought to herself, whilst giving Ikuto a glare that could kill.

“Ikuto just let her go, she looks like she doesn't appreciate being manhandled.” The guy with long purple hair interjected from across the table. Ikuto ignored his friend's warning and continued to stared at the glaring girl. After a few moments of useless struggling, Amu decided that enough was enough. 

"I'm sorry, I don’t know what town you come from where it’s okay to put your hands on a woman. Especially without her permission, but you need to get your hand off me right now. I don’t care if you are the bloody owner of this shit hole. You’re lucky I don't have you charged for sexual harassment. So unless you want a lawsuit,  I suggest you let me go and I’ll find you another server." she said with a fire in her voice. Amu could feel her blood boiling and she knew she needed to leave before she said something that could get her fired.

The entire table that was once filled with light chatter had gone completely silent. Ikuto was flabbergasted, no one had ever spoken to him like that. After a moment, Ikuto recovered and turned to look at the defiant girl. "Um, I don't think so. Seeing as you work here as a waitress, I highly doubt you could afford a lawyer as good as mine and frankly you are lucky I'm a kind guy or I’d have you fired for threatening me with a lawsuit." Ikuto replied, knowing full well he sounded like a complete dickhead with every word he said.

"How fuckin’ dare you! Kind guy my ass, you sack of shit! Just you wait. I’m drag your ass to the cleaners. You think the media wouldn’t love to run with the headlines of Club Owner Sexually and Verbally Harasses Young Waitress?" Amu began to rise her voice, she was starting to draw attention from the other tables around the club. Ikuto was feeling just a bit nervous now but covered it up with a smirk. ‘ _Ikuto, you need to reign this back in and keep her from making a scene._ ’ he thought to himself, noticing bystanders now looking at his table.  

"You really don't know who I am?" Ikuto asked with what he hoped was more sincerity in his voice. Amu gritted her teeth and replied. “ You're the useless club owner who occasionally comes by to check that you're still making money.”

Ikuto chuckled lightly to himself. This girl didn’t seem to know who he was and he was going to use this to his advantage. She thought he was just some lousy club owner. _‘Little does she know i’m the heir of Tsukiyomi Inc. AND the clubs owner.’_ Ikuto sighed as he finally released his hold on the girl before leaning back in the booth.

Amu immediately moved off his lap and was about to run back into the kitchen area but was stopped when Ikuto started speaking again. “Go get your manager and tell him I want to talk." Ikuto demanded, taking a sip of his drink that was now slightly watery from sitting so long.

 _‘Shit, I am going to get fired! I can’t lose this job. I need it to leave my foster parents_.’ Amu though defeated as she nodded and walked away from the table. _‘I wasn’t trying to threaten him but he was being way too damn touchy, and that’s saying something coming from a person who deals with abuse.’_ Amu mused as she found her manager in the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Hey boss, um we have a slight situation." Amu explained nervously to her boss, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "What happened Amu? What’s wrong? Is Mr.Tsukiyomi alright? " her boss grilled her. "I may or may not have threatened him." she replied quietly while looking at the floor. “You wha-!” Her manager started before she cut him off. “Please let me explain Sir! The owner was harassing me. I didn’t know what to do. He is worse than the drunk guys we get on New Year's!” Amu said defensively yet still bowing low to her boss. She still needed to keep her job and if she begged enough then maybe she wouldn’t fire her.

With a heavy sigh, her manager shook his head before maneuvering around her. “Stay here and I’ll try to smooth things over. I’ll be right back.” Her manager said over his shoulder. Amu watched from the kitchen window as her manager walked over to the large group.

This wasn't the first time Ikuto had called the manager over when he visited his club, usually he would ask him to fire some girls or bartenders that didn't please him. “Good evening Ikuto-sama. What seems to be the problem?” The manager asked in a calm and pleasant tone.

"That waitress of your has a mouth on her, not something I’m used to I’ll admit.” Ikuto replied chuckling to himself, picking up his cranberry vodka and taking a sip. The manager apologized on his waitresses behalf and promised to have Amu reprimanded. “I’m not paying you to run an establishment where your staff is disrespectful.” Ikuto said as he thought back to the pink hairs woman's tone. With a shake of his head, Ikuto looked back at the manager who stood with a blank face silently until Ikuto had finished.

 “Sir, I will get you another server but I would like to mention for the future that we do have a no harassment policy toward our staff that was put in place by you yourself when you bought this place. If I recall correctly you brought your mother here to show her the club, and you told her that you hated nothing more than a man who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.” The club manager quickly said as he took in Ikuto's friends staring at ikuto in amusement. The blue haired man glared at him and huffed to himself for a moment. 

“ Yes I recall. Now just do me a favor and ask Ms. smartmouth to accompany me tonight. Let her have the night off. She is going to join us tonight." Ikuto ordered and the night manager simply sighed and went to get Amu.

* * *

 

Aum saw her manager walking back towards the kitchen. While mentally preparing to get fired, Amu was surprised when her manager walked in and told her she to take the night off to accompany the club owner. “Sir! Please don’t make me, I really don’t want to go with him.” Amu begged her boss. He apologized to her and explained that if they both wanted to keep their jobs that she needed to go. “If things get out of hand come get me and I’ll make some phone calls, but I highly doubt Mr. Tsukiyomi will do anything too disrespectful.”

Amu resigned to the fact that she would have to remain polite and do as she was told if she wanted to keep her job. “Yes sir.” she said before leaving the kitchen and making her way back toward the table where she saw the group of men laughing and eating the food she’d had someone else deliver.

 _“Kill them with kindness Amu, you can do this. Just keep this asshole happy and you’ll keep your job.”_ Amu chanted to herself as she reached the table and everyone looked at her once again. 

Ikuto looked up from his artichoke dip he had been eating when he saw Amu standing before him. His lips began to form his trademark smirk. "What can I do for you gentlemen ?" Amu asked everyone with fake politeness in her tone. Ikuto cleared his throat and patted the space next to him. "First of all I’d like to apologies for my behavior earlier, I’d like to make it up to you. Please sit here with us." he gently replied to Amu as he scooted over more for her to sit next to him.

"Um, thank you. I’m sorry as well. It’s just we get a lot of men who harass the ladies here and I don’t tolerate it." Amu answered him as she hesitantly slid into the seat beside him. “My name is Amu Hinamori by the way. I forgot to say that earlier. It’s nice to meet you all.” Amu greeted the other young men around her. Everyone exchanged pleasantries and names before Ikuto's need to be the center of attention kicked in. 

“ Alright everyone, now that Amu has gotten to know you a bit how about we all play a little game." Ikuto suggested, quickly disliking how chummy Amu was becoming with his friends.

"What game are we playing tonight Ikuto?" Kukai asked while the others listened intently. Ikuto thought for a moment before he asked Amu to ask to get them all some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila, along with some salt and lemons. She nodded and swiftly walked off to retrieve the items.

"It's an easy game, it’s essentially the truth game but with a bit of modification. Someone will ask a question and everyone must answer. If you choose to not answer you have to take a shot. Who ever is the least drunk by the end of the night wins." Ikuto explained to his friends, he was excited by the prospect of learning a bit more about Amu.

"Um, Is Amu even old enough to drink Ikuto? I don't think we should let her play if she’s not. " Kukai interjected before Ikuto got any ideas of letting an underage person drink. This wasn’t something ikuto had even considers. _‘Damn, I didn’t even think about that. How old is she? Holy shit I could have just harassed a minor! Fuck, I’ve got to learn to keep it in my pants’_ Ikuto mentally beat himself up for his carelessness and stupidity.

Amu returned with a tray of the items Ikuto requested. She was curious as to what game they would be playing. She took note that Ikuto looked upset for some reason. _‘Bipolar much?’_ she mentally asked herself.  She set out the shot glasses, lemons, salt and liquor on the table and took her place beside Ikuto. “Amu, how old are you?” Ikuto asked abruptly. “Um I am eighteen. I’ll be nineteen in September. Why?” She asked curiously. Ikuto let his head fall to the table with a groan.

“Looks like you can’t play Ikuto’s new game princess.” Kukai said before he proceeded to explain the game to Amu so she’d understand. Meanwhile Nagi snapped his fingers at Ikuto to get his attention. “Ikuto why not just have her take shots of water silly.” the purple haired man stated with a grin on his face.

 “Yeah, Ikuto it’s no big deal. I am not much of a drinker anyway. I’ll play, water will do just fine.” Amu agreed as she quickly ran to get a glass of water. Ikuto however was thanking Nagi for his brilliant suggestion when she returned.

“Alright, Tadase you start. Ask a question and we can go around the table. Answer or drink everyone.” Ikuto stated as everyone, excluding Amu, got their shots, salt and lemon slices ready. Nagi pondered what question to ask for a moment before asking, “Do your parents still live in the house you grew up in? My parents do not. We moved house back when I was in middle school.”

One by one everyone answered. The rest of the guys said their parents still lived in the same house but they did have vacation homes they visited often. When it came time for Amu to answer she started getting a bit nervous. She wasn’t quite comfortable with them asking about her family. “Um, no they don't.” she said quickly hoping they’d move onto the next question.

After a few rounds, shots started to be consumed and for the most part they were having a grand time laughing at the question and how some of them didn't want to answer. Everything was going fine until the game somehow turned into an interview Amu time. The guys kept pouring themselves shots and asking Amu question. Most of them she was comfortable answering. They were innocent questions, and any involving her family were fine so long as she worded them correctly. It wasn't until Ikuto decided that he wanted to learn a bit more personal information from her.    

“So Amu,” He asked leaning forward towards her. Clearly the alcohol was starting to take effect. “This may seem to be a weird question but I forgot to ask earlier. Why were you limping earlier? And also, I wasn't pulling near hard enough to have hurt you earlier, did you hurt yourself or something?”

Amu started to panic internally, _‘How had he noticed that. I am usually very good at hiding any pain I'm in. Lie Amu, just tell him you fell or something.’_ she told herself before looking at Ikuto. “ I - I’m sorry I don’t know what you mean. I’m fine. I wasn’t limping. As for earlier, I um fell off my bed and my side hurts a bit is all.” Amu replied trying to keep the stutter out of her voice.. Ikuto could sense that something had gone wrong. Amu looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable. “Amu, are you alright? Did we offend you?” Ikuto asked Amu looking a bit concerned. Suddenly Amu stood up and started to locate her things.

"No, you didn’t. I just...um. I have to go. My shift would have ended an hour ago and I need to get home. I’m sorry. It was nice meeting you all." Her voice was shaking as she hastily gathered her stuff and bid the group a farewell. Amu made a beeline for the back door of the establishment, not even bothering to tell her boss she was leaving.

The remaining group just sat in silence as they looked at the exit Amu left from. Kukai was the first to break the silence,"What the hell Just happened?" Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and started playing on their phones and picking at the remains of their food. 

Ikuto had sensed that something had gone wrong. Ikuto arose from his seat to follow Amu, he started toward the door before he stopped. _‘Why am I even following? It’s not like I care about her or anything.’_ He thought, and yet he still couldn’t help the overwhelming concern he felt growing in the pit of his stomach. It was like he’d missed something very important. He sighed to himself as he walked back to his group of friends who were getting ready to leave. He’d let it go for the night but somewhere at the back of his mind, Ikuto knew he would be visiting the club again soon. If only just to check in on the mysterious young lady who was way to feisty for her own good. He wouldn’t be letting her off the hook so easily now that she’d caught his eyes.

* * *

 

Amu quickly made her way out the back door and made the long trek through the cold night air to get home. It took her longer to get home then usually due to her injuries but when she finally made it, the time was pushing eleven at night. She quietly unlocked the door, as to not awaken her foster parents and disposed of her things on the coat rack.

Amu tiptoes down the hall to her room. Once inside she discarded her shoes and changed into some pajamas. It had been a long day and she was tired from dealing with Ikuto and his nosy questions. Amu was ready for some relaxing sleep and looked forward to going to class in the morning. It was yet another place she was safe from her foster parents so she had no complaint of going. Amu turned off her lights, set her alarm and slipped into her warm bed. Finally letting the days events wear on her, Amu slowly drifted to sleep where she dreamed of a indigo haired man and his friends.

* * *

 

Amu awoke the next morning to the obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock still feeling rather sore from yesterday's beating and exhausted from the events that transpired the day before at work.

Amu rolled on her side and slammed her hand down on the off button. She savored every blissful moment that her foster parents weren't home and away at work; Seeing how her morning time in bed was her only time to truly relax and not be on guard about her safety at home, she was basking in the short lived feeling of comfort and warmth.  She glanced at her clock again, it was 7:15, her classes begin at 8:20.

“Alright , I’m getting up” she said to no one in particular. Stretching as she stood up from her bed, Amu quickly made her way to the shower. She quickly went through her routine of washing she body before moving on to her hair, once she was finished she turned off the water and proceeded to dry herself off.

After checking the clock upon entering her room again she took note that she needed to hurry or she’d be late. Amu snatched her school uniform off of its hanger and dressed as fast as her sore body would allow. Then she went through the process of putting on her heavy duty Mac make up to cover her now yellowing bruises.

She finished her make up quickly before running into the kitchen to make some toast before she had to leave for school. While the toaster was going, Amu put on her shoes and gathered her things to stuff into her backpack.

She jumped up at the ding of the toaster and buttered her bread in haste before bolting out the front door to get to class. 

* * *

 

She arrived at school 10 minutes till the bell was to ring. Amu walked into the large brick building that was her school. She made her way to her locker where she met up with her best friend, Hoshina Utau. She was a tall ad slender girl with long blond hair that she always kept in pigtails. A little odd for a girl her age but Amu was odd herself so she didn't care. They chatted a bit while grabbing their books for class.

Side by side they walked towards their homeroom and took their seats in the last row. Shortly afterwards, the bell rang and all of the students rushed into the classroom. The teacher went through roll call quickly before the class heard the door to their room open.

Heads turned and they saw that the principal, Hotori Tsukasa, walked into the classroom. He was followed by another young man who was slightly hidden behind his tall figure. “Amu, I can’t see who it is. Can you?” Her friend asked her as Amu angled her head to try and see who all the fuss was over. “No, Mr. Hotori is in the way.” she replied, still attempting to catch a glimpse. You could hear chit chat everywhere about how handsome he apparently was and how tall he was. Tsukasa asked for everyone's’ attention, the room quieted down and everyone faced the principal.. When Amu turned her head back to the front, she was shell shocked!

 _‘What the hell is he doing here?_ ’ Amu screamed in her head as her face drained of all it’s color.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked chapter 2! Please let me know what you think and i'll see you all in the next update!


	3. Elastic Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I am a nurse and I can only edit in my spare time. I will not be giving up on this story, you'll just have to work with me here. My hope it to at lease post 1-2 chapter a month at least. Possibly more depending on my free time but we'll see. Thanks for reading everyone!

  
  
  
_ ‘What in the hell is he doing here?’ _

 

My mind continues to scream this question over and over again as I watch Tadase Hotori maneuver his way to the front of the classroom. I duck my head quickly and try making myself look as small as possible. I pray he doesn’t take notice of me. 

 

_ ‘God, here I thought I’d have a nice, uncomplicated day at school. Just your luck to have an accidental and very unintentional meeting with one of Ikuto’s friends from last night.’ _ I huff to myself while shuffling lower down in my seat. 

 

Tadase was in the middle of introducing himself to the class when somehow, with his damn spidey senses, he locked eyes with mine. I could feel my anxiety skyrocket instantly.  

 

Tadase continues and explains that he is going to be our new teachers assistant. Apparently he is a new teacher in training and will be getting his hands on experience this year by helping out. 

 

_ ‘Great! Now he is going to see me every day. Probably gonna tell Ikuto and his buddies all about how the crazy girl from the other night is now one of his students. I wouldn’t put it past him, the damn creep.This sucks. He was actually one of Ikuto's nicer friends too.’  _ I was mulling over the possibility that Tadase would be nice and just not say a thing to his friends when the class welcomed Tadase and he took his seat at the front with our teacher. 

 

He looked more mature then he did last night, wasted with his friends, I’ll give him that. It would be foolish to say he wasn’t handsome, the suit he was wearing only served to make him look even better. I can literally hear the girls behind me whispering already. 

 

Amu let out a heavy sigh before opening her text book to prepare for their lesson. The subject today was on world war two. I tried desperately to focus on my studies. It was all going well until the teacher turned the lesson over to Tadase. I couldn't very well just look away and ignore him now. I’m in the middle of taking notes for our upcoming test and I’d be damned if I let him mess up my grades. 

 

Still, the entire lesson I was overcome with a sense of uneasiness.

 

\------

 

Thankfully, Amu made it through the lesson and even manages to take notes when Tadase was teaching. She had to admit, he would be a great teacher one day. He had a way of explaining things to student that made it easy to comprehend. That’s something you don't find in a lot of teachers anymore. 

 

The bell rang and Amu quickly grabbed her things and bolted from the room before Tadase could even get the idea of attempting to talk with her. 

 

_ ‘Okay, so maybe running away from him and avoiding him is a bit childish, but I don't care. I don't feel like explaining things to him about last night. Now I have to be even more careful with covering any injuries I may get at home before coming to school.’ _ I thought to myself as I trudged my way to science class. My brain is so overcome with anxiety and worry that I didn’t notice Utau running up behind me. 

 

“Hey! You didn’t even wait for me. I wanted to ask you what you thought of the new teachers assistant. Hot isn’t he! Not my type but still nice to look at don’t you think?” she asked, so I just smiled and nodded as she and I continued toward our next class. 

 

“I think he seems nice and I’m sure the girls in our class are going to love the new piece of eye candy to enjoy. I'm sorry I left you. I just really want to get to science class. I’ve been looking forward to today's lesson on the periodic table...um, since last week.” I lied through my teeth. I know what I'm spewing out sounds like bull but I appreciate that Utau just gives me a look like I’ve lost my mind and changes the subject. 

 

They made It to class with time to spare, so the girls took their seats and talked a bit before the teacher called attention to the class.   
  
The teacher began their lesson with a boring, mellow-toned voice. Amu really had no interest in the periodic table whatsoever. She didn't even bother to take notes, seeing that the lesson itself, wasn't of great importance. 

 

After awhile the teachers voice seemed to fade and she felt herself slowly drift to sleep letting her surroundings slowly deteriorate. It wasn't long before she was engulfed in the darkness of her dreams.

\-----

 

"Amu..." She heard a familiar voice. "Amu." The voice persisted much to her annoyance. "Not now, I'm trying to sleep." Amu mumbled without thinking about where she was.   
  
The sound of laughter sobered her up quickly, realizing instantly that she was still in class. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up, almost falling out of her chair. The teacher glared down at her, if looks could kill, she’d be dead. 

 

She was told to stand in the back of the class for the remainder of the lesson. It was quite difficult with her ankle not fully healed, not to mention her embarrassment, but she managed.    
  
When second period finally ended, everyone bolted out the door. They all wanted get to the gymnasium, located on the other side of school, for gym class. Amu trudged to her locker and opened it, putting down her books and preparing to head out to the gym. 

 

Due to her untimely nap in class today, she wouldn’t be change into her gym uniform. Instead, she had to write an essay about the lesson she missed while sleeping. A nice punishment from her second period teacher who'd already informed her gym teacher by the time she got to the gym. 

 

After conversing with her gym teacher about her essay, Amu walked across the gym toward the girls locker room to get started. 

 

Amu was writing about lithium when she felt her cell phone buzz in her back pocket. Amu took it out and checked her texts.

 

There was a text from her foster mother

 

**Amu, You need to come home right now! Your father was in a car accident and is in the hospital. We need to go see him. Come home right now. I‘ve already called and talked with your principal about it.** **  
** **-Mom**

 

She felt her hands begin to shake slightly, heart beating faster and thoughts going a mile a minute. The problem that Amu was facing at the moment is overwhelming. The fact of the matter is that she didn’t feel anything compelling her to go home to check on a man who abuses her. 

 

“Yes, he was in an accident. That is terrible, but karma's a bitch and I feel no remorse whatsoever.” she mutter to herself before standing up and pacing back and forth between the lockers in the room. 

  
A gut-wrenching feeling of worry came over her like a wav. Even though Amu hated her foster parents, she knew she'd have to go. All she had to do was let the teacher know what was going on and she could leave. 

 

Amu gathered her backpack and school work before heading out in search of her teacher. Along the way she passed Utau, who inquired about where she was going and if she'd finished her essay. 

 

Her friend didn't know the full extent of her family situation at home. No one knew that she’d been abused ever since her real parents died. They didn't know and she intended to keep it that way. Amu had always been careful about wearing long sleeved shirts and jeans to kept her scars and bruises hidden.

 

She would refused to go out partying, taking trips to the mall, or anywhere else that might lead to her wounds being discovered. Amu grew up to live life always on edge and hyper aware of herself. Her foster parents deprived her of a normalcy with their constant abuse.

 

Amu explain to Utau that there was a family emergency and she had to leave. Her friend expressed her understanding and asked Amu to call her later for an update. Amu promised, hugged her friend goodbye before checking out at the schools front office. 

 

After exiting the school, Amu made her way off the schools property and began the ten minute journey home. 

 

When she finally arrived, Amu used her key to unlock the door. When she stepped into the house she was meet by her foster mother sobbing on the floor in their living room. Not exactly sure how to proceed in this situation, Amu stop in the living room doorway. She had never seen her foster mother show any other emotion then anger, greed and sick amusement.

 

This was something she was unprepared for. While Amu didn't feel any empathy over the situation concerning her foster father, she wasn't completely heartless. Slowly Amu made her way across the room and over to her foster mother.

 

The women stiffened when she finally took notice of Amu’s presence in the room. Slowly Amu knelt down and hugged her foster mother, offering some kind of comfort that the women didn't deserve. The sudden contact and the news of her husband must have sent her over the edge because the next thing Amu knew, she was on the floor, pain shooting through her jaw and ringing in her ears.    
  
"You did this you cursed bitch! We took you in after your wretched family died in that car crash. Now look what you’ve done. You caused this to happen! He is in a coma because of you! You bring death wherever you go Amu! You’d be better off dead, you monster!" She screamed as she continued striking and kicking Amu in her rib cage.

 

The blows just kept coming. Over and over. 

 

Instead of fighting back, Amu took a moment, as her foster mother continued to whale down on her, she thought about the women's words. Was she really the such a horrible person? Was that why no one looked at her as if she mattered? Was she really to blame for her family's death?

 

Deep down Amu knew this wasn’t true. Sadly though, years of hearing someone talk down to you, making you feel like complete and utter shit, it was hard. It’s difficult to not to believe that to an extent, what was being said to her was true. Truthfully, she really was abandoned as a child, the one no one wanted, hence the reason she ended up with foster parents who treated her this way. 

 

In the end, after her foster mother was finished damn near beating her to death, Amu struggled to stand. Her foster mother had left after beating her to go see her husband in the hospital, leaving a bleeding Amu on the floor.

 

And as dusk settled outside and the natural light of the room started to disappear, Amu made a decision.

 

“I can’t do this anymore. I maybe be a peice of shit that no one cares about, but I can’t do this anymore.” I whisper to myself, tasting the metallic tang of blood in my mouth. With great difficulty, Amu slowly sat up from the flood. She took a few minutes to catch her breath. Once she was okay she drug herself to her bedroom. 

 

With what energy she could muster, Amu push through the pain and grab a suitcase out from under her bed. She’d always intended to leave this god forsaken house. She wanted to run away countless times, but she always decided to wait until she graduated. At least then she could go legally and the governmental system wouldn’t drag her back here. She had this year left and then she was done. Unfortunately though, tonight's events had pushed Amu passed her breaking point.

 

She had to leave. It was now or never.

 

All she wanted to do right now was be alone and disappeared. Go where no one would find her so she could have some peace. That's all she could hope for at this point, she didn't believe in love anymore. She didn't trust anyone anymore except her maybe her closest friends. And even then she couldn't tell anybody about her pain, about how she felt. Amu sighed turning her eyes to her closet. 

 

For the next two hours Amu managed to pack all of her clothes, toiletries, photos and momentos. She made sure to grab her money that she had been saving throughout the years as well. Since she was able to start working, Amu had been putting money away for this moment. She kept most of her money hidden inside her mattress. It was the only place her foster parents wouldn’t find it. She had managed to save about five thousand dollars. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to do what she intended.

 

Amu had set things in motion, but first she had to go to a urgent care to get checked out and treated. Amu called a cab and was told someone would pick her up in about ten minutes. So Amu gathered her things and went to wait on the front porch. 

 

And as the cab pulled up to the house a while later, Amu knew it was time. So with a with a deep breath Amu limped her way to the cab and got inside.   
  


\----   
  


It’s been about a week since Amu left and reclaimed her freedom. After getting several stitches, having her broken nose reset and having a boot put on her sprained ankle, the urgent care finally allowed Amu to leave. It took a lot of convincing to get them to believe she fell down the stairs, but in the end the doctor let it go. 

 

She ended up in a hotel that night, planning on going apartment hunting first thing in the morning. She also called Utau the previous night and explained that she moved out. She refused to tell her the reason but she did let Utau know she would be out from school for a while and to take notes for her.

 

Many apartment tours later, Amu settled on a place that was conveniently downtown near the club she worked at, which is where she was headed currently.   
  


Amu was hobbling as fast as she could. She has less than thirty minutes to be at work and she was having trouble walking to work in her ankle brace.

  
Amu finally made it to the back door of the club and quickly slipped into the staff room to drop off her things. After clocking in she went to look for her manager. She wanted to discuss where her second tonight would be because she really didn't want to have to be on the top floor of the club having to walk up and down the stairs in her ankle brace. 

 

When she walked out from the staff room, she saw him, the pervert with midnight blue hair who also happens to be the club owner. She tried to go unseen and slowly make her way toward her manager who was just passed the bar behind the young man. 

 

But just her luck, Ikuto spotted her. She stopped walking and stood there as their eyes connected for a few moments. And ike that, ikuto started to make his way towards her, face unreadable.

\--

“I understand your complaint and I assure you that I’ll have someone out here to fix it first thing on monday. In the meantime, i’ll talk to the manager about getting some extra staff in tonight to help with the bar’s dishes.” Ikuto was reassuring the clubs bartender that the bar dishwasher was going to be replaced when he saw a flash of pink out of his peripheral view. Quickly, Ikuto wrapped up his conversation and turned around only to be face to face with the pink haired beauty that he hadn't seen in a little over a week and a half. 

 

But the thrill of seeing the young lady again was short lived when ikuto took in the pinkette. 

She had an ankle boot on her left foot, stitches that were just above her right eyebrow and her face had healing bruises long the right side of her jaw and cheek bone. 

 

Instantly it felt like there was acid in Ikuto’s stomach. ‘ _ What the hell happened to her’ _ Ikuto thought to himself as he slowly made his way toward the waitress.

 

Once he reached her, he was a at a loss as to wear to start. He had so many thing he wanted to say but he couldn't until he found out what happened to her. So giving in to curiosity he asked, “Um hey, what happened to you? Are you alright?” Ikuto awkwardly looked off to the side, not used to the feeling he was currently having. Not used to caring about anyone's well being besides his own. 

 

Amu cleared her throat and replied, “I fell down the stairs. It’s nothing to concern yourself about. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to get to work.” Amu tried to walk passed him but he stopped her before she could leave. 

 

He failed last time at catching the young ladies interest but not this time around, no. Now that he knew she was okay and just a clutes he could continue with his plans for the evening. 

Today, he and Tadase planned on hanging out at the club after Ikuto checked in to make sure things at the club were running smoothly. Believe it or not he does actually do his job and take care of the establishment when he comes to visit, contrary to popular belief. Things just happened to be made better now that he knew amu was working tonight. 

 

Ikuto loosens his hold on the waitress arm and chuckles at her shocked face. Of course, he knew that the pinkette wanted to ran away, he could see it in her eyes. When Ikuto finally let go of her arm only to quickly slipped his arms around her waist instead. He slowly leaned down near her ear to whisper in her ear.  _ “My dear, why are you alway trying to run away? Am I that horrible of a person? Am I such a monster to you?” _

 

Amu stiffens at the word monster.

 

_ ‘You’d be better off dead, you monster!’ _ Amu can hear her foster mothers words echo hauntingly in the back of her mind. They are etched into her mind, permanently there as a reminder that she was the monster here...no the man in front of her. With a heavy sigh amu turned in the man's arms and locked eyes with him. 

 

“Your not a monster. Perhaps a bit narcissistic, but not a monster.” Amu said in a tone that was to serious for the young man's liking. Ikuto noted that Amu looked a bit sad, so in an attempt to lighted the sudden mood, he poked at her cheek while making popping noises until she cracked a smile. 

 

Ikuto let out a chuckle and let the pinkette go. It was then that he notices that all the eyes were trained on them. Some jealous and others curious, but no matter who was watching, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the strange girl in front of him.    
  
"Hey why don't you take the evening off an hang out with Tadase and I? I’ll talk to the manager and get someone to cover your tables." Ikuto suggested with his trademark smirk on his face.

 

This knocked some sense back into the young waitress because Amu did not want to spend her work day entertaining the two men. Especially one who was kind of her teacher now. Amu simply shook her head, “Thank you, but I have bills to pay and the last time I took the night off with you, I didn't make a dime. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some tables to tend to.”

 

And like that, Amu walked away from Ikuto, leaving him baffled yet again as to why she didn't want to spend time with him. ‘ _ What girl in her right mind would want to work over hanging out with me? And also, she left before I could even tip her for the other night! I’m not a chintzy tipper! I have plenty of money to tip. What the hell is she implying, that I'm too cheap to tip my own staff! Oh I’ll show her. _ ’ Ikuto though defensively to himself. 

 

He was plotting and planning how to make sure the waitress got lots of tips that night when tadase walked up beside him. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was horrible.” Tadase apologized, shrugging off his jacket and setting it on a nearby table. The appearance of his friend drew Ikuto out of his thoughts. “Hey Tadase. How’s it going?” he asked, gesturing for the other man to take a seat at the booth next to them.

 

The two took their seats and discussed work and upcoming plans with their other friends for a time; unfortunately Tadase noticed that Ikuto kept looking around the club and seemed a bit distracted. 

 

It wasn't until he saw a set of familiar golden eyes that Tadase understood what was going on. Ikuto's eyes were glued to the back of the young waitress serving a family three tables down from them. 

 

Tadase also noticed she was wearing a ankle brace but brushed it off due to an idea that popped in his head. 

 

‘Oh this is going to be fun.’ The blond haired man grinned evilly to himself. He waited for Amu to finished with the other table before waving his hand up high and shouting across the room, “Hey! Hinamori-chan, over here!

 

The young waitress looked over and took in the sight of the two men seated in a booth a fre tables down from her. Tadase continued to call her from across the room. 

This irritated the pink-haired girl, not that there were many people in the club this early during the day but still. Amu really didn't want to deal with either men tonight but she sighed in defeat, making her way over to their table, a strained smile on her face. “Hi Mr. Hotori. It’s nice to see you again. You too Mr. Tsukiyomi. Is there anything I can do for you two?” Amu asked politely while looking a bit uncomfortable.  

 

“No we’re fine, I just wanted to say hello. You haven't been in class recently. I heard about your father. I hope everything is alright." Tadase stated, making the girl visibly uncomfortable. Amu started wringing her hands together and biting her lip.

 

“Um yeah, I have just been taking some personal days…that’s all. You know, umm as much as I’d love to stay and talk I really have to get back to work. I’ll send over some drinks for you guy, okay.” Amu said as she slowly started retreating backwards.

 

“Okay then, see you later Hinamori-san.” Tadase said with a little wave before turning back to Ikuto who was now fuming. Completely ignoring the irritation rolling off of his friend, Tadase asked, “What happened to her? She looks pretty beat up.” 

 

“She fell. Now what the hell was that?” he asked with jealousy in his voice. Startled by his friends tone, tadase replied in confusion,”What’s what?” giving Ikuto a look of fake confusion. 

 

“That whole thing about you being her teacher? I knew you started that internship but you didn't tell me you were Amu’s teacher!” Ikuro growled out, crossing his arms and leaning back against the booth. 

 

Tadase smirked at his friends obvious jealousy. “I didn't realize I was required to tell you Ikuto. Does it bother you that I get to see Hinamori-san?” Tadase asked with amusement and taunting in his voice. 

 

Ikuto glared at Tadase and replied with venom spewing from his voice, “No! I can see her any time I want. You are limited to school hours, which I am not.” Ikuro said with a smirk spreading on his face.

 

“Oh really? You sure Amu even wants to be around you? Because if I recall correctly, she doesn't particularly like you.” Tadase replied with a smug look that Ikuto wanted to whip right off his face. "I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. She likes me just fine. You on the other hand, well that's debatable." Ikuto replied. They were silent for a minute or two, both men gauging the others reaction.   
  


FInally tadase broke the silence, "I’ll tell you what. How about you and I make a little bet?" A mischievous grin overtaking his face. His eyes locked with the dark headed friend across from him.   
  
'What kind of bet are we talking here?" Ikuto asked. He was always up for a good bet. "It’s simple, whoever can fuck her first wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner says... for a month." Tadase smiled with a innocent face that Ikuto knew from experience was a complete front. Tadase was a little shit and he knew it.    
  
Ikuto grinned after thinking it over for a moment, he wouldn't lose this bet. ‘ _ There is no way Amu would sleep with her teacher and I think mister wanna be king over there seems to forget that little fact.’ _ Ikuto thought joyously to himself. 

 

"Deal" Ikuto replied with his hand out for the other man to shake. "You are going to be my personal assistant for a month. Just you watch." Ikuto chuckled before taking a sip from a drink he hadn’t noticed was placed in front of him earlier. 

 

Tadase just cackled and told his friend to be on his toes.

 

The two men eventually moved on to other topics and talked for a while. When it started getting late, tadase said his goodbyes, stating that he had papers to grade that were due back to his students monday. 

 

Once Ikuto was alone, he stood and went to locate the manager of the club. He found the man in the kitchen and asked to speak with him. 

 

“Does this have something to do with the new bar dishwasher?” The manager inquired. Ikuto just smiled and shook his head. “Actually, I just realized I never tipped Ms. Hinamori the last time she served my friends and I. Can you please give this to her? Just don’t tell her it was from me. Tell her it was from some random customer.” Ikuto explained as he took out five one hundred dollar bills from his wallet and handed them to the manager.

 

The manager stood there shocked by the amount he was tipping. He quickly recovered and told Ikuto that he would make sure the money got to her and that he was glad that she served them so well to deserve such a large tip. 

 

Once the manager took his leave, Ikuto left the kitchen with the intent of going home for the night, it wasn't until he was walking toward the exit that he stopped for a moment.

 

To his right he could see Amu playing peek a boo with one of the customers children. The sight of the encounter warmed his heart and put a genuine smile on his face.  _ ‘That’s actually really sweet.’ _ Ikuto thought to himself before finally exiting the building.

 

He weared his way through the throngs of people headed inside the club. The DJ was about to show up and the night crowd was on its way in to enjoy an evening out at the club. This pleased ikuto. It was always nice to see his establishments doing well.

  
When he was finally seated in his car, Ikuto pulled out his cell phone and texted Kukai about his bet with Tadase. 

 

**-Any ideas that’ll help me out?**

 

Kukai would help him. While it is true that he and Tadase were friends, he just didn't have that deep friendship that he had with Kukai. He and Kukai had been friends since they were born.   
  
A few minutes had passed and Ikuto was already driving home when he heard his phone ding.

He waited to get to a red light before looking at his messages. Kukai's reply caused him to smirk. 

  
He quickly typed out his thanks to his friend and then continued to drive the long journey back to his home with a new confidants the put him at ease for the rest of the night.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism. I am always looking to improve. Hope you all liked the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of the re-edit by commenting below! I love feedback and constructive criticism. If there are any grammatical errors please feel free to let me know so i can fix them. Thanks for reading and I will be posting the rest of the chapters soon!


End file.
